DM Bob
DM Bob & The Deficits was an American/German country garage rock band founded in 1994 featuring Robert (Bob) Tooke (nicknamed DM Bob or Deutsche Mark Bob), an American musician/artist who was based in Germany, Susie Reinhardt, a German guitarist and a drummer called Tanktop. The band released 5 albums and performed mainly in Europe, where they did a Peel and an Andy Kershaw session for their programmes. The group split sometime in the early 00's, where DM Bob did some side projects with other artists including Jem Finer of the Pogues, who both did a joint session for Peel's show in 2004. Links To Peel Peel met DM Bob whilst in Germany when he was recording for Channel 4's Travels With My Camera: Autobahn Blues in the mid 90's and Bob in an interview with WMSE discussed his experience of working with the DJ, especially covering one of Peel's favourite songs, Lonesome Fugitive: "We did a Deficit session and I did one with Jem for J Peel. He also did a film for BBC TV called “On the Road with John Peel” and the Deficits were fortunate to be included (this was before our first JP Session). It was a stroke of luck that “Lonesome Fugitive” was one of his favorite songs – he said he used to sing this to his children when they were on the road. Maybe that’s why we got invited to Maida Vale (the amazing BBC recording facility)! Of course if I hadn’t moved to Germany I would have never met John – it was something very special and wonderful – he was a wonder to music. He told me during the “Lonesome Fugitive session” that he got his first real radio DJ gig in Dallas, TX! – “It was the 60’s and I had the accent." ''https://sonicdiet.wordpress.com/2011/09/12/dm-bob-white-trash-meets-euro-trash/ On The Road With John Peel was never a BBC documentary, but in fact may have been a working title before the name Autobahn Blues was used for the Travels With My Camera series that was broadcast on Channel 4. DM Bob sent Peel a 7" single by Al Ferrier, which was played on his shows in 1998. After Peel's death the single was found in his Record Box. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1997-04-26. Broadcast: 11 June 1997 *Bush Hog'n Man / Karmann Ghia / No Soy Facie / Burn'N / I'm Not Drink'n More 2. Recorded with Jem Finer as part of The '''DM Bob & Jem Finer 2 Man Band': 2004-03-02. Broadcast: 20 April 2004 *How Can Evil Look So Good / Bbq Bob / I've Just Been Your Good Thing / I Want To Show You / Lou Short For Loser / Girlfriend Stole My Alien Other Shows Played ; 1995 *29 September 1995: 'Didn't Mean To Hurt Ye (7 inch-DM Bob & The Deficits)' (Fifi) ;1996 *28 January 1996 (BFBS): 'They're Gonna Settle A Score (7") *25 February 1996 (BFBS): 'Rockin' In The Coconut Top (7"-La Rabia)' (One Million $ Records) *06 July 1996: ‘Meanstreak (CD – Bad With Wimen )’ Crypt Records *13 July 1996 (BFBS): 'Meanstreak (LP-Bad With Wimen)' (Crypt) *22 July 1996 (BBC World Service): Meanstreak (LP - Bad With Wimen) Crypt *27 July 1996 (BFBS): 'Mexicano Americano (LP-Bad With Wimen)' (Crypt) *03 August 1996 (BFBS): 'Burnin' (LP-Bad With Wimen)' (Crypt) *17 August 1996 (BFBS): 'Jeepster (CD-Bad With Wimen)' (Crypt) *31 August 1996 (BFBS): 'Yard Sale (LP-Bad With Wimen)' (Crypt) *02 November 1996: 'Mexico Americano (7 inch)' (Crypt) *10 November 1996: Mexico Americano (7" - Mexico Americano / Bandido Mexicano) Crypt *07 December 1996: Mexicano Americano (7") Crypt *08 December 1996 (BBC World Service): Burnin' (LP - Bad With Wimen) Crypt *21 December 1996: 'Burning (LP-Bad With Wimen)' (Crypt) ;1997 *09 February 1997: Breathless (CD - Bad With Wimen) Crypt *10 June 1997: Two Headed Woman (v/a CD - Cheapo Crypt Sampler #2!) Crypt *18 June 1997: Hungry Eyes (LP - Bush Hog’n Man) Crypt Records *26 June 1997: Hungry Eyes (album - Bush Hog'n Man) Crypt Records *01 July 1997: Hooker Bones (LP - Bush Hog'n Man) Crypt *03 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Hungry Eyes (LP-Bush Hog'n Man)' (Crypt) *03 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Bush Hog'n Man (LP-Bush Hog'n Man)' (Crypt) *10 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Goin' Away (LP-Bush Hog'n Man)' (Crypt) *17 July 1997: ‘Alligator Woman (LP – Bush Hog’n Man)’ Crypt Records *17 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Hooker Bones (LP-Bush Hog'n Man)' (Crypt) *23 July 1997: ‘Alligator Woman (LP-Bush Hog’n Man)' (Crypt) *25 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Alligator Woman (LP-Bush Hog'n Man)' (Crypt) *28 August 1997 (BFBS): 'Hungry Eyes (LP-Bush Hog'n Man)' (Crypt) ;2000 *10 February 2000: The Horse (v/a LP: Crazy Mongo Party) World Lowlife Fund *13 February 2000 (BFBS): 'The Horse (Compilation LP-Crazy Mongo Party)' (World Lowlife Fund) *23 March 2000: 'The Horse (LP-Crazy Mongo Party)' (World Lowlife Fund) *03 May 2000: 'The Horse (Compilation LP-Crazy Mongo Party)' (World Lowlife Fund) ;2003 *23 September 2003: 'Slide Of Your Satan Sheets (LP - Voodoorythm Records Label)' (Voodoorythm Records) *30 September 2003: Jean Harlow (Split LP - Solo) Fanboy *09 October 2003: Bar-B-Q Bob (LP - Silky/DM Bob) (Fanboy) *16 October 2003 (Radio Eins): Jean Harlow (Split LP - Solo) Fanboy ;2004 *04 March 2004: Hungry Eyes (Album: Bush Hog'n Man) Crypt Records *10 March 2004: 'Hooker Bones' (LP - 'Bush Hog n' Man') (Crypt) *March 2004 (FSK): 'Hooker Bones (CD-Bush Hog'n Man)' (Crypt) *14 September 2004: Girlfriend Stole My Alien (LP - Twomanband) White Label See Also *Record Collection: D External Links *All Music *Discogs Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles